


A la naissance, nous sommes morts

by Folheld



Series: Original work [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Dès la naissance, une date est tatouée sur notre bras. Nous sommes supposés mourir à cette date.





	A la naissance, nous sommes morts

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Le matin, c’était toujours pareil. Elle se réveillait alors que son réveil sonnait à l’autre bout de pièce. Le temps passait pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle regardait le plafond en plâtre de sa chambre. Les moulures ne l’intéressaient pas vraiment mais elles avaient le mérite de l’absorber et éviter qu’elle ne se rendorme. A son deuxième réveil, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se levait.

Et là commençait la même routine. Se redresser. Poser les pieds au sol. Se plaindre de la froideur de celui-ci. Soupirer. Se diriger vers la salle de bains. Dans cette petite pièce, elle prenait soin d’elle avec une rapidité et une efficacité exemplaires : résultats d’années de pratique. En quelques minutes, elle prit sa douche, se coiffa, s’habilla, appliqua quelques produits de maquillage pour cacher ses cernes.

Après venait la cuisine. Se trainer jusque là-bas. Soupirer encore. Ouvrir le frigo. Prendre la bouteille d’eau fraiche. Vérifier son tatouage à son bras : 20 février 2467. Boire un verre d’eau. Mettre les gaufres dans le grille-pain pour les réchauffer. Vérifier l’heure sur le micro-onde : 8h24. Bien. Maintenant lire les infos du jour. Ecraser son verre au sol.

Non, ça, ça ne faisait pas partie de la routine matinale. Encore moins l’état de stupeur et l’engourdissement que ses membres semblaient subir. Elle dû s’asseoir pour ne pas tomber au sol et reprendre sa respiration calmement. Là, sur le journal, il était écris le 21 février 2467. Sauf que c’était impossible.

Depuis sa naissance, elle savait qu’elle ne verrait jamais ce jour. Le tatouage qu’elle avait sur le bras était là pour ça. Lui rappelant l’inévitable. Elle allait mourir à l’âge de 26 ans. Elle allait mourir le jour qui était inscrit sur son bras comme tout le monde dans ce monde. La date inscrite sur les bras de chacun était là pour ça : dire quand la Mort viendrait nous chercher. C’était un message que tout le monde avait. Une invitation pour nous faire profiter de la vie avant le fameux jour. Une invitation qui n’avait jamais été sans réponse.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Aujourd’hui, elle avait tenu un jour de plus que le tatouage sur son bras. Quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais dû être possible. Quelque chose qui n’était même pas possible selon les dires de la société. Même le plus fou n’aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu’un puisse survivre un jour de plus.

Et là, la question s’imprima dans son esprit. Combien de jours encore ? Elle avait toujours su ou du moins cru que le 20 février de l’année de ses 26 ans, elle allait partir. Elle avait tourné sa vie autour de ça. Elle avait voyagé avec l’argent qu’elle trouvait. Elle avait rencontré le monde et l’avait embrassé comme elle pouvait avant de rentrer pour la dernière année. Elle s’était même trouvé un travail ridicule pour payer son minuscule appartement. Elle avait tenu à passer sa dernière année dans la ville de ses amis d’enfance aux côtés de sa famille pour que malgré tous les ressentiments, ils ne pensent pas aux mauvaises choses, une fois qu’elle serait partie.

Elle avait tout planifié : son préavis, la destination de ses meubles, son testament. Elle avait même tenu à s’endormir la veille dans son appartement, soulagée de mourir dans son sommeil. A 10h, les pompes funèbres viendraient prendre son corps avec la clé qu’elle leur avait fourni. Depuis 30 minutes maintenant, la banque avait vidé tous ses comptes pour reverser l’argent ailleurs comme souhaité précédemment. La mairie serait surement en train de préparer les papiers pour faire son acte de décès.

Elle avait totalement cessé d’exister aux yeux du monde.

Alors qu’elle respirait. Elle continuait à respirer malgré tout.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu’elle prenait enfin conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Elle était seule au monde. Personne ne croirait qu’elle aurait réellement dû mourir le 20 février 3467. Ils allaient l’accuser de tricher, d’avoir fait croire ceci pour être intéressante, recevoir de l’argent ou que savait-elle encore. Et si à tout hasard, on la croyait, rien ne lui disait qu’on allait la laisser vivre tranquillement. Les livres parlaient de laboratoire secret, des endroits où on tuait sur place pour ne pas à s’embarrasser.

Elle était finie, peut être pas morte mais totalement finie. Elle n’avait plus d’argent, elle devait trouver quelque chose pour justifier son cadavre absent et survivre.

Par mesure de précaution et parce qu’on ne savait jamais, elle vérifia la marque sur son bras. Non, il y avait toujours la même date, écrite dans cette écriture droite. Une typographie qui ne pouvait prêter à aucune confusion.

L’horloge sonna 9h quand elle sut enfin ce qu’elle devait faire. Avec un calme qu’elle ne pensait pas posséder, elle prit une feuille et un crayon de papier. L’encre était trop facile à dater. Elle écrivit des mots simples, des mots vides de sens mais qui pouvaient expliquer l’absence de son cadavre. Elle avait craqué et s’était jetée dans la rivière. En plein mois de février, le froid était trop intense pour qu’elle souffre trop. Puis les courants étaient trop forts pour que la disparition de son corps n’inquiète personne.

Ce n’était pas si rare que les gens décident de se suicider le jour-J tellement ils avaient peur. Elle ne serait qu’une de plus dans cette statistique.

Après ça, elle prépara les choses avec soin. D’abord elle se changea, troquant ses vêtements de travail pour des affaires plus chaudes qui passeraient inaperçues et dont la disparition ne marquerait personne. Elle enfila un jean, des chaussettes chaudes, un débardeur par-dessus un sous-vêtement de sport puis elle mit encore un tee-shirt. Elle en ajouta un autre à manches longues et col roulé, et enfin un sweat épais, sombre et à capuche. Elle cacha son tatouage avec un bandage et ôta toute trace de maquillage sur ses traits. Elle prit ses chaussures de marche, celles qui l’avaient accompagnée pendant tous ces voyages et qu’elle n’avait jamais pu jeter ou donner au vu des souvenirs qu’elles lui rappelaient. Enfin, elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue tresse. Elle prit tout l’argent liquide qu’elle possédait dans l’appartement ainsi qu’une montre solide pour ne pas perdre la notion du temps.

Une fois prête, elle attendit patiemment que la voie soit dégagée dans le couloir pour s’en aller. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de tout abandonner. D’abandonner son identité. D’abandonner d’être Aimée Wildorf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Voici un petit texte sur un prompt trouvé en fouillant pinterest (il faut m'enlever cette appli des mains), j'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me partager vos retours :) 
> 
> Lucie


End file.
